Late Night Encounters
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Hermione is the new Had Girl. She decided to make a schedule of rounds at night to make sure that no on is out of bed at night. But when she does start her rounds, she gets more than she bargained for. Minor MM explicit scene.


Written for **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for Tuesday, June 21st: "**Late Night Encounters**"

Character: **Hermione Granger**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Late Night Encounters<strong>**"**

Hermione Jean Granger was about to start her scheduled night rounds.

After the war ended, everyone decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish their last year and graduate with the honours they deserved.

She was made Head Girl and Ron the Head Boy.

Harry was happy for them and was glad that the spotlight was no longer on him alone.

After checking the first floor corridors, she slowly made her way up to the second floor.

Everything seemed peaceful and quiet, just the way Harry hope their return would be.

For some reason, Hermione felt that tonight was going to be different from the first few nights when she began her rounds.

When she was near the end of the second floor corridor, she could her whispers from an empty room.

As Head Girl, she was never the one to eavesdrop on other people's conversation but that situation warranted it.

She couldn't just burst into the classroom without knowing who was there and what was happening.

Therefore, she slowly made her way closer and gently pressed her ears on the closed wooden door.

Inside, Dean was trying to calm Seamus.

"Dean, who am I to you? I do not understand what we are anymore." Seamus spoke.

Hermione knew it was Seamus who spoke and now knew that Dean was in there with him.

This got her curious and now wanted to know a little bit more about what they were arguing about.

"Seamus, please. Try to calm down. We can talk about this." Dean said.

"Then start talking, Dean. I'm listening." Seamus said sternly.

Dean sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Seamus, you mean a lot to me. You know that. I love you and I have told you that countless times. What you want is for us to just come out and tell everyone else about us is something I can't just agree too." Dean began.

Seamus was about to interrupt but Dean held up his finger at him.

"Let me finish first. First of all, I am not ashamed about us if that is what you are thinking. Secondly, it's not because I don't really love. I do, I really do love you Seamus Finnigan. It's just that that will be a big step for the both of us." Dean reached out and took hold of Seamus' hands.

"I just want to make sure that we can handle anything and everything that will come our way when we step out into the open." Dean ended.

Seamus could feel what Dean was feeling that very moment.

Hermione couldn't resist it any longer.

She slowly and gently pushed the door to open a crack for her to see what was happening.

When she saw them, Seamus had pulled Dean into a passionate kiss, making Dean feel happy and sure that they will get through anything together.

She was in shocked.

Seamus and Dean were gay?

She slowly closed the door and went back to the Head Girl's room.

She decided to end her rounds for that night.

When she got back, it was just half an hour after midnight.

The following morning came and when Hermione was outside the Great Hall, she took a deep breath before going in.

She wasn't going to tell Dean and Seamus that she had seen and heard them the previous night.

Hermione went to her classes, forgetting what she had seen.

She didn't really need to make it a big deal.

That night, she decided to skip the second floor corridor, thinking that Dean and Seamus might be there again.

She quickly made her way up to the third floor corridor and seemed pleased that it was quiet and deserted.

However, when she got to the end of the corridor, she heard muffled moans and whimpers.

When she slowly peaked in, she saw Harry shagging Draco Malfoy on the teacher's table.

Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry's neck and Harry was sweating a lot as he kept thrusting into Malfoy.

"Harry... Yes.." Draco moaned.

Hermione quickly closed the door and ran back to her room.

"What in Hogwarts: A History's name was that?" she asked herself.

She paced back and forth in her bedroom floor.

Last night, it was Seamus and Dean.

Tonight, she saw Harry shagging Malfoy.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She told herself.

When fell back on her bed, she saw that it was half pass midnight.

The same time she saw Seamus and Dean yesterday.

She quickly slept it off, knowing what she had to do the following morning.

During lunch the next day, Hermione talked to McGonagall and asked her to say something to everyone.

"Students, may I have your attention please. Hermione Granger has some important announcement to make." The Head Mistress gave the floor to Hermione.

All eyes were on her.

"I'm sure everyone is wondering what I have to say. For the past two nights, around midnight, I have had very unusual late night encounters. The other night was at an empty room at the second floor corridor. Then last night at the third floor. I have announced that I made a schedule of rounds to make sure that everyone is asleep by then. But today, I will not make those rounds anymore. Not because I fear what I will see next, but because, it is just plain disturbing to have seen what I've seen and remain quiet about it. You know who your all are. And I know that you know what it best for you." She said and went back to sit next to Ron.

Seamus and Dean stared at her while Harry was as red as a tomato.

Before the afternoon classes start, Harry, Draco, Seamus, and Dean had pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Hermione, we don't know what you saw but we positively know that it was us you saw last night. Yes, Draco and I have been dating since our sixth year. We just had to keep it quiet to avoid more problems from Ron and the others." Harry said.

Draco simply nodded in agreement.

"And we know it was us you saw the other night. Dean and I have been dating since third year. And we hope that you guys are ok with it." Seamus said, smiling hopefully.

"As I said, you guys know what you guys have to do. you know better than anyone else. Whatever your decision will be, trust that I will stand by your sides and support you all the way." She told them.

The guys gave her a hug before leaving the classroom.

"Sad that I won't have anything to see now..." she thought.

"Or maybe this is just the beginning..." she smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: READ AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE VERY WELCOMED. ^_^**


End file.
